


JustLynnched's Headcannons that she makes at like 2:00 AM when she can't sleep

by JustLynnched



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has six others in his body, Dreambutler and Billiam used to be friends, English Major Technoblade, Fashion Design Major Clay | Dream, Forgetful Clay | Dream, Headcanon, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Matchmaker Darryl Noveschosch, Nightmare needs to stop provoking the crybaby and the optimist, Not betaed we die like Philza Minecraft against baby zombies, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Tales Of The SMP, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Why?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but only if Technoblade isn't there, dream was not sick, he do be lookin spicy, karl what the hell man, remember to bring your dang book with you, what a surprise, would you look at that im ignoring canon, you forget your stories the second you show up in your world again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynnched/pseuds/JustLynnched
Summary: JustLynnched can't stay asleep, so she writes stories in her head. These are just random ideas I come up with in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Rules!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm JustLynnched, and sometimes I go by Justy or Lynnched, but I usually go by Lynn (not my real name, I'm not that stupid). I am a multishipper. These are just headcannons that I come up with in the middle of the night. Hopefully you guys find them entertaining! You also can comment prompts or ideas, and I'll do my best to turn them into headcannons.

Rules:

1\. I do not ship incest. If you want a ship headcannoned like Dreamnobur, please make sure to let me know how the SBI family changes to suit the ship. If you only comment a ship name, I will create an au for it, but it may not be one you like.

2\. I do not ship minors. If you want any minors included in the headcannon, please tell me where they fit, be it younger sibiling or child.

3\. Remember, in this work I am not writing full fanfictions.

4\. I have a life outside of this, so be aware that my upload schedule is very irregular.

That's about it!


	2. Soulmate AU (Dreamnoblade):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dreamnoblade Soulmate AU Headcannon.

Techno Blade is an English Major who wants nothing to do with the person who messily scrawls out different types of clothing on their arms. He just wants to fence and read Sun Tzu’s “The Art of War” without his stupid soulmate bothering him. With his two brothers, Tommy, a chaotic gremlin and Wilbur, a blossoming musician, and his friend Skeppy, a prankster, he can live. Who needs soulmate’s anyways?

Dream Wastaken is a young guy majoring in fashion design, and he is always judged by everyone, including his so-called soulmate. But with Niki Hauchu, his older sister-like figure, Bad Boy Halo, the sweetest muffin around, and Eret King, a bi monarch who runs faster in 7 inch platforms than they do in sneakers, he is going to become the world’s greatest fashion designer. Who cares what his soulmate thinks?

Technoblade:

Looks: He’s tall, at around 6’1”, and has long, pastel pink hair that he wears in a braid. He has light blue eyes, but he always wears red contacts. He has pale, porcelain skin that gives him a doll like appearance. He wears slightly less royal garments. He wears a collared shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. He wears a thin red jacket that he throws over everything. He also has a hair clip with a golden crown on it. 

Acts: He acts very similarly to cannon, with the exception he’s a lot nicer, and he has more friends. He does have a social life, and he doesn’t drop out of school.

Dream: 

Looks: He’s also tall, at around 5’11”, and has short, fluffy dirty blonde hair. He has light green eyes, and has a lot of freckles. He has tan skin which gives him the appearance of being innocent. He wears a light green sweater with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He also has a pincushion on his wrist, and it has the appearance of a Dream Blob.

Acts: He acts similarly to how he acts outside of the Dream SMP. He’s a lot more insecure, but hides it. He also can be terrifying, similar to manhunts. He’s also forgetful, and writes types of clothing on his arms to remember them. He understands emotions very well if the person is in front of him.

Storyline:

They find out they are soulmates through the writing on the arm. Techno wants 0 to do with Dream, and Dream is insecure, so he thinks that his soulmate hates him. Dream somehow finds out that Techno is the name of his soulmate, since Techno told Skeppy and Skeppy told Bad since Skeppy and Bad are also soulmates. Bad gets Techno’s number and gets him to go on a date with Dream. The second they meet, Techno’s already whipped because Dream is cute. Dream is a sly dude, and knows he’s cute. Dream asks out Techno. Bam they date, end of story.

That is the basics of my au. Feel free to replace any characters, and write the story with whatever ships you want!


	3. Host AU (No Ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host AU with no ship, and instead of it just being Dream and Nightmare, there are seven of them.

Dream is definitely not a normal guy. With 6 other people sharing his body, he does his best to live his life in the driver’s wheel, but he always shotguns. Now only if Nightmare could stop provoking Lucid and Awake, he’d be living the dream.

Dream (Host) - Green:

Looks: He has long, light blond hair that is almost always in a bun. He has light green eyes, and has fair skin, and a little bit of freckles. He wears a green hoodie with white sleeves that have black smiley faces on them. He also wears black leggins with black combat boots. He has a white mask with pastel green designs on it.

Acts: He is very kind, but doesn’t really care about other peoples opinions on him. He does what he wants, and he is very loyal to his friends. He isn’t kind to the point where it is a weakness, though. He know his priorities.

Nightmare (Demon) - Red:

Looks: He has short, light brown hair that is almost always covering part of his eyes. He has dark red eyes, and has tan skin, and has a golden piercing in his ear. He wears a red hoodie with black sleeves that have white frowny faces on them. He also wears dark blue jeans and boots with nails sticking out of them. He has a black mask with nightmarish red teeth on it. He has demon horns that start as black at the bottom and fade to red.

Acts: He hates Lucid and Awake for getting to live their eternity as the “good guys”. He constantly provokes them and loves to make Lucid cry. He is a lot like Dream in the cannon SMP, but a lot more violence loving and slightly less manipulative. He likes Hallucination and Dream best.

Lucid (Ghost) - Purple:

Looks: He has long whitish-blond hair with pastel purple streaks that is always in a braid. He has dark purple eyes that are always glistening with tears, and has pale skin. He wears an oversized pastel purple sweater that has a huge smiley face with it’s eyes closed on the front on white. He has sweater paws. He wears white fuzzy leggings with tan ugs. He has a light purple flower crown.

Acts: He is a crybaby. He loves flowers, and he always loves to do stuff with Awake. He is easily frightened, and acts a lot like BadBoyHalo in the sense that he hates swearing. He hates Nightmare for scaring him all the time, but will constantly deny it and say that he thinks Nightmare is just shy and that he still wants to be friends with Nightmare.

Hallucination (Fallen Angel) - Grey:

Looks: He has black hair that is swooshed over one eye, and a general “I don’t care” look in his eyes. He has grey eyes that look emotionless, and has tan skin. He wears a dark grey bomber jacket with a black shirt with a shocked face on it. He also wears black skinny jeans with chains on them, supported by a studded black belt. He has fingerless black gloves, and he wears thick black eyeliner with grey smokey eyeshadow. He does have grey wings and a black dripping halo, but tends to hide them.

Acts: He does not care at all. If you call him a name, or accuse him of getting with guys, he can and will scream, “You man says hi!”. He really couldn’t care less what people think of him, and his self-confidence is through the roof. He loves chilling with Nightmare and Dream, or sometimes, drinking coffee with Sleep.

Awake (Angel) - Yellow:

Looks: He has short and fluffy blond hair. He has light blue eyes that always look happy, and a multitude of freckles. He wears an pastel yellow blouse with a white skirt that has yellow smiley faces on it, but the eyes are noticeably awake. He wears fishnets with white flats, and has a pastel yellow flower crown in his hair. He always shows his halo and his huge white and golden wings.

Acts: He is an extreme optimist. He loves flowers, and he always loves to do stuff with Lucid. He loves everyone, and hands out platonic love like there is no tomorrow. He’s very protective of Lucid, but isn’t very good at the protection part of it. Nightmare constantly teases them both, and he think the best plan is to limit the amount of platonic love that Nightmare receives from him.

Tired (Siren) - Blue:

Looks: He has light blue to dark blue short straight hair. He has sea-green eyes that hold the ocean in them, and noticeable fangs. He wears a oversized dark blue shirt that hugs his body and has a tired face on it, and light blue cotton pajama pants. He wears blue fuzzy slippers. His gils are behind his ears and are always out, but he tends to transform his tail into his legs.

Acts: He is always very tired. He always floats around, and while he is quite smart and good at creating plans, he tends to follow the leader who suggested the plan that takes the least amount of time and effort. If there is one that takes more effort and less time and vice versa as the other option, he will do extreme calculations to find out which one is better.

Sleep (God) - Brown:

Looks: He has chocolate brown short wavy hair. He has coffee brown eyes, and a significant amount of eyeshadow. He wears a brown leather jacket, and has a white tee shirt under it with a sleeping face with a neutral mouth. He wears ripped jeans and platform boots, and always has punk bracelets. He usually wears hoop earrings or studs.

Acts: He is basically the child of Remy and Eret, so he wears dresses and binders at the same time. He is very flirty, but he is also like the mom of the group. He takes care of everyone, and just is generally everyone’s favorite person.


	4. Immortal AU (Minor Corpselius):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Immortal AU where Dream is immortal and gets yeeted into the pilot seat of his body in whatever world Karl disappears to.

Karl is a time traveler. But everytime he travels, no matter where he goes, someone from the present is always there with him. What’s going on? Why are some of the people so similar to his friends? And most importantly, when you have a weird ass name like Dream, why the hell are you changing it to even worse names, like Hubert and Cornelius?

Dream is immortal. He has lived many lives in many worlds, but he gets kicked into whatever world Karl travels to. It’s not bad, actually. He remembers everything that happens in that world the second he starts his life there. The only problem is that he always looks more or less the same, and Karl always sees him, one way or another. He’s not mad at Karl for killing Corpse, since he brought back Corpse to life with the side effect of immortality, but Karl is very annoying about Dream’s “poor” choice of names. At least he has the creativity to change them, unlike a certain multicolored time traveler.

Karl Jacobs:

Looks: He wears his usual multicolored hoodie with black to white faded jeans. He wears bright, neon colored platforms that look like they had multicolored neon paint splattered on them. His hoodie also has bear ears, and it is usually up over his fluffy chocolate brown hair. He also wears multicolored glasses with blocked off white lenses with a blue clock that says 9:16 on the left lens and yellow swirl on the right lens. He also wears two or three wristwatches on each arm, along pocket watches instead of strings on his hoodie. 

Acts: Almost the exact same way he does in cannon, except he does not lose his memory of himself, only of other people. For some reason, he can never forget Dream. He also gets along with Dream, since they have both lived lives where they have lost people. He doesn’t change his name to Isaac in The Lost City of Mizu.

Dream:

Note that for the “Acts” part, this is the way he acts to pretend to be who he is living as.

As himself normally in Dream SMP: 

Looks: He wears a green cloak that goes down to his hips. It has a slit on the left side all the way to the shoulder, where it is pinned by a circular silver brooch with a smiley face on it. He wears a white shirt that is tailored to him. He also wears a black pair of pants that is a mix of tights and sweatpants, allowing him to run without overheating. He wears his smiley mask, and it covers all of his face and part of his hair. He also wears a hood, which covers most of his dirty blond hair, leaving only a little to act like bangs on the mask.

Acts: Like canon. He is still the manipulative, cunning, sly, puppeteer. However, with a few slight changes. He does not manipulate Tommy, he genuinely tries to be his friend during the exile. The blowing things up thing happened once as a punishment for trying to kill Dream. Tommy believed that Dream was manipulating him, so he said that. Dream then became more manipulative, but only starting then. He didn’t do too much damage to the kids, and he is in no way connected to Ranboo’s voice other than the fact that the voice takes him shape and his voice.

As Cornelius the Wise in The Town That Went Mad: 

Looks: He wears his usual mask, and wears a green scarf thing. Basically, he wears a jacket that goes outward and down until it is at the level of his hips. You can see his arms as they go further beyond it, but he wears long green gloves. Under the scarf thing, he wears a white tee-shirt. He also wears black jeans with white scuffed sneakers that look quite used. He also has blond hair.

Acts: He lives up to his title of being wise. He is quite smart, and very cunning and good at being on the spot. He is fiercely protective of his husband, Corpse and his adopted son, Robin. He is a fighter, and gets along with everyone except Miles (George) and Helga (Quackity). He pretends not to know Karl, but when Karl comes to his house to kill him since the murderers wanted him to, he hands Karl his story book with a “You forgot this, moron. How are you going to narrate your story if you can’t write it down.”

As himself in the Beach Episode:

Looks: He wears a pair of purple swin trunks with blue flower prints on them. He’s removed his mask in favor of sunglasses that are similar to Eret’s so they do not show his eyes no matter what happens. He’s also wearing a bandana around his face so that you cannot see his nose or mouth, but you can see his forehead. Otherwise, you can see his bare skin and light blond hair that is wet from swimming.

Acts: He acts very reckless, and is a very “do now, think much later if you decide to think at all” due to his ability to create plans on the spot. He rarely double checks to make sure if they work, unless it’s a life or death situation for either him or his friends, since he is very protective of them. One of the chests he opens has Karl’s story book in it, and he hands it Karl with a sarcastic, “You used to be a pirate? Damn, why didn’t you tell me?.”

As a statue in The Lost City of Mizue:

Looks: He looks like a god. He wears a long green cape that goes out, with silver shoulder pads that look like prince/army general ones. He wears a fancy white collared ruffled shirt with fancy black dress pants and a leather belt with a golden belt buckle. He also wears a light green and light yellow long vest like the one from the Dreamnoblade Fanart Book. He has an axe hanging from his belt in a leather sheath with “Nightmare” engraved on it. He wears brown boots with buckles, and has his signature mask on. He also wears long tan leather gloves.

Acts: He’s a statue, he doesn’t become alive until Ranbob tries to kill Karl. He then stops Ranbob, and he gives Karl his book, saying that “How are you going to write a good story if you just forget them all after you die?” He is a lot nicer because he likes Ranbob, and basically adopts the adorable child, and brings him back to his base. He takes care of Ranbob and teaches him the history of the SMP without the incredible amount of historical inaccuracies that appeared in the Lost City of Mizu.

As Hubert (Dreambulter) in The Masquerade: 

Looks: In this one, he wears his usual mask, but it doesn’t reach all the way down. Instead, his cheekbones are just barely covered, and you can see his mouth and some freckles. He wears the same outfit as Silas (Ranbutler), but he has the vest in green, and it has long coattails. His dirty blond hair is very fluffy, and he gives off an innocent and professional vibe.

Acts: He is extremely shy, but he is willing to do anything for Silas, be it give up his sleep so Silas doesn’t have to deal with the pain of growth spurts while lying on the floor, to punishments. In this world, Billiam was his oldest friend, and Hubert would do anything for him. However, that is the autopilot mode. Hubert pretends to be that way when Karl shows up since Dream is now completely in control, but when he and Silas are tasked with killing Karl, he disappears and reappears, speared on Silas’ sword, and hands Karl’s book to Karl with an “Oh my god, stop forgetting you book.”


End file.
